<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protège-la Kurosaki by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711554">Protège-la Kurosaki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, ulquihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra se tenait dans sa chambre à Las Noches et réfléchissait aux événements du jour. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il lui avait proposé de faire un tour dans le cloître. C'était contre les ordres de Maître Aizen et pourtant, en entendant son ennui, il lui avait fait cette proposition. Que lui faisait faire cette femme ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protège-la Kurosaki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ulquiorra se tenait dans sa chambre à Las Noches et réfléchissait aux événements du jour. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il lui avait proposé de faire un tour dans le cloître. C'était contre les ordres de Maître Aizen et pourtant, en entendant son ennui, il lui avait fait cette proposition. Que lui faisait faire cette femme ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il était son geôlier, il l'avait ramenée du monde des humains sous l'ordre de Maître Aizen. Ce dernier l'avait même désigné pour être sa babysitteur. Cela l'avait profondément ennuyé mais il le faisait sans se plaindre. C'étaient les ordres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Au début, Orihime Inoue était une vraie plaie. Elle lui tenait tête et désobéissait. Il avait du la menacer et presque mettre ses dires à exécution pour qu'elle se nourrisse. Son devoir était d'être en vie jusqu'à ce que Maître Aizen l'appelle. Et Ulquiorra avait le devoir de s'assurer qu'elle obéisse à ce simple ordre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puis, il avait accueilli le silence, sans les remarques et complaintes furieuses de l'humaine avec soulagement. Il avait horreur du bruit. Cela irritait ses oreilles habituées au silence du désert du Hueco Mundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais le silence n'avait duré qu'un temps. Cette femme avait commencé à le meubler avec ses pensées tout aussi étranges qu'inutiles. Elle parlait de ses amis, de ses cours, de ses regrets, de la nature verdoyante, de choses dont il ne cherchait pas à comprendre le sens tellement elles semblaient farfelues et compliquées, nées de l'imaginaire de l'humaine sans aucun doute... Puis elle avait commencé à lui poser des questions. De plus en plus privées et gênantes. Il n'y répondait pas. La plupart du temps, il ne répondait pas du tout d'ailleurs. Du moins au début.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de quand il avait commencé à écouter vraiment ses babillages incessants mais il en était arrivé à un point où il y était très attentif et faisait de son mieux pour que sa détention soit la plus douce possible. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il était un arrancar, un hollow dépourvu de cœur, dépourvu de sentiments et pourtant il cherchait à rendre l'enfer de cette humaine plus doux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A l'évocation d'une balade à l'extérieur de sa chambre, Orihime avait fait un immense sourire à l'arrancar. Cela avait fait réagir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Ulquiorra. Il avait ressenti quelque chose remuer dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer quoi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il soupira et partit se coucher. Sa journée avait été longue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulquiorra marchait simplement dans le cloître. C'était un apport d'Aizen à Las Noches. Un petit jardin intérieur. La nature y était luxuriante, verdoyante... C'était justement pour cela qu'il avait proposé à Orihime une balade. Pour l'amener ici.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il sentit soudain le pouvoir de l'humaine dans son dos et se retourna, les sourcils froncés, prêt à la réprimander. Il fut toutefois surpris de ne pas voir ce pouvoir tourner vers lui mais vers la nature. Elle avait placé un bouclier régénérateur sur une fleur écrasée. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle soignait la fleur qu'il avait écrasée sur son passage. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait fait. Mais elle oui et elle la soignait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orihime était respectueuse de la vie. Un cœur pur et innocent qui tendait la main partout et à tout le monde. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, il commençait à comprendre comment elle réagissait à certains événements. Seule la signification de ses gestes lui demeurait inconnue. Cette femme l'intriguait et même plus encore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il l'observa se relever et s'approcher de lui, les mains dans le dos et les joues légèrement rougissante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Merci, Ulquiorra-san, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir amenée ici. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne répondit rien et tourna simplement la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Déjà qu'il se mettait dans l'embarras pour lui faire plaisir sans savoir pourquoi il faisait cela ... Il ne lui dit pas toutefois. Il ne voulait pas voir un pli soucieux déformer ce joli visage. Il se surprit à cette pensée mais resta de marbre en apparence. Il s'éloigna simplement et la laissa errer dans ce lieu plein de vie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Elle était assise en seiza devant un parterre de fleurs et en sentait les odeurs avec un sourire, soignant parfois quelques plantes ou en les redressant simplement. Elle accordait de la douceur pour tout et n'importe quoi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il retint un soupir et prit la parole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Viens. Retournons à ta chambre. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le sourire sur le visage de la femme se fana légèrement mais elle le rejoignit rapidement. Ulquiorra fut à la fois heureux et peiné de voir cela. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il éprouvait de tels sentiments purement humains mais ne fit rien remarquer. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon des quartiers de l'humaine, cette dernière se tourna vers l'arrancar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Merci encore pour cette promenade, Ulquiorra-san, » dit-elle avec un doux sourire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. Ulquiorra aurait très bien pu l'arrêter dans son geste mais trop surpris, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était totalement figé. Puis, il redressa maladroitement ses bras, mu par un étrange réflexe, et entoura doucement ce corps si frêle qu'il pourrait briser d'une simple pression. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et s'écarte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Ne refais jamais ça, Femme, » siffla-t-il froidement avant de partir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller ? Pourquoi l'avait-il serrée dans ses bras ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour elle ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et il détestait cela ! Il était son geôlier, pas son ami ! Il ne devait pas être tendre avec elle !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une fois dans la sécurité de ses appartements, il soupira de frustration, ne se comprenant plus lui-même. Pourquoi lui, le plus froid et le plus détaché des arrancars, se laissait-il aller à la douceur au contact de cette humaine ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il s'observa à nouveau devant le miroir, glissant une main sur son torse imberbe, ses doigts frôlant son trou de hollow entre ses clavicules. Il avait encore senti cette sensation dans sa poitrine, une douleur légère mais pas dérangeante. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à en déterminer la source. Était-elle seulement réelle ou l'effet de son imagination ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tant de questions et aucune réponse...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ce fut frustré qu'il alla se reposer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il rentra d'une mission avec à peine quelques égratignures. Au vu de l'heure, il alla directement aux appartements de l'humaine sans passer par les siens pour se changer. Il surveillait qu'elle mangeait bien et qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Et aussi, il voulait seulement la voir étrangement. Etre en sa compagnie...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il la vit manger mais vraiment du bout des lèvres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? » demanda-t-il.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je n'ai pas très faim, Ulquiorra-san. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle continua malgré tout à manger encore. Elle finit les trois-quarts de son assiette avant de la repousser. Sachant parfaitement que c'était l'un des mets favoris de l'humaine, il ne dit rien. Elle ne devait pas avoir faim. Mais il devrait sans aucun doute la surveiller car il estimait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il laissa passer pourtant pour cette fois. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Vous êtes blessé ! » s'exclama soudain Orihime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L'arrancar quitta ses pensées assez brusquement, surpris par ce cri, et vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il jeta un œil sur l'épaule qu'elle fixait et remarqua qu'effectivement il était blessé à cet endroit. Une petite entaille ridicule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Shuno, Ayame, » fit-elle ensuite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulquiorra l'observa en silence user de son pouvoir. Rapidement, l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, sa chaleur l'envahit et la plaie guérit en un rien de temps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Et voilà, » sourit Orihime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, » rétorqua simplement l'arrancar. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Femme. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je suis comme ça, » répondit l'humaine. « Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ulquiorra n'ajouta rien mais resta un moment dans les appartements de l'humaine à profiter de sa compagnie, même s'il nierait clairement l'apprécier. Même devant Aizen. Surtout devant lui. Cela ne ferait que les mettre tous les deux en danger et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Etrangement, sans qu'il n'ait trouvé la moindre explication, Ulquiorra tenait à cette humaine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il l'avait accepté et il la protégerait non plus parce qu'il le devait mais parce qu'il le voulait. Là était dorénavant la différence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle avait disparu. Orihime avait disparu. Selon les jumelles, Loly et Menoly, Grimmjow l'avait emmenée. Stupide Sexto borné ! Il voulait son combat contre Kurosaki ! Il vit rouge à cet instant et parcourut tout Las Noches au sonido pour retourner auprès du corps du shinigami suppléant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais en arrivant à proximité des lieux, en voyant Grimmjow convaincre l'humaine de soigner le rouquin, il s'arrêta et les observa de loin. Peut-être que le remettre sur pied n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. La jeune femme était en danger dans ce monde qui était le sien. Le Hueco Mundo n'était pas une place pour une âme aussi pur et innocente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il la laissa donc faire, refermant son cœur qu'il avait découvert à la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Le plan qui germait dans son esprit lui arrachait presque des larmes de malheur. Il fit bien attention à dissimuler son reiatsu et patienta. Mais une chose était sûre, Grimmjow aurait bien un adversaire mais pas celui sur lequel il comptait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quand il le vit bouger, Ulquiorra agit immédiatement et dégaina son zanpakuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Ulquiorra ! » fit Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. « Il t'en a fallu du temps. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le Cuarto l'écarta avec force et s'interposa entre lui et les deux humains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser le tuer une fois encore ! »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu te méprends sur mes intentions, » siffla Ulquiorra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ulquiorra-san. Je... »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ne t'excuse pas pour rien, Femme, » rétorqua l'arrancar sans la réprimander en aucune manière.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il repartit à l'attaque contre le sixième Espada. Le combat fut féroce et les chairs furent tranchées des deux côtés. Des ceros furent lancés, tout comme des piques acerbes. Il y eut beaucoup d'explosions et de bâtiments qui s'effondraient sous les coups de sabre au fur et à mesure de leur affrontement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puis Ulquiorra vit enfin une occasion. Il porta un grand coup au Sexto et l'envoya paître au loin. Il revint auprès des deux humains de deux sonidos. Kurosaki se tenait debout et le menaçait déjà de son sabre mais il était incertain, ses yeux bruns l'observant de la tête aux pieds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Ulquiora-san ! » cria Orihime, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle courrait vers lui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il retint un grognement de douleur quand elle le percuta. Son corps en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs ce jour-là. Il était blessé de partout et son sang coulait, tachant ses vêtements blancs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Hime-chan ! » répliqua-t-il doucement fermant les yeux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il passa un bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et huma son parfum pour la première et ce qu'il savait être également la dernière fois. Il avait fait son choix et l'assumait entièrement. Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard du shinigami. Il inspira profondément alors qu'il plantait son zanpakuto dans le sol. Il tendit le bras devant lui, vers Kurosaki, et agita simplement le doigt. Le rouquin se mit en garde mais ne voyant rien venir, l'arrancar ne paraissant même pas menaçant, il fronça les sourcils et attendit simplement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Protège-la, Kurosaki, » fit Ulquiorra d'une voix forte alors qu'il repoussait l'humaine dans ses bras. « Protège Orihime ! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les deux humains furent repoussés dans le garganta que l'arrancar avait ouvert juste derrière le shinigami. Ulquiorra eut juste le temps de voir les larmes couler encore plus abondamment sur le visage d'Orihime alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le vide entre les mondes, en direction de la Terre, le monde des hommes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Adieu, Femme, » dit-il simplement. « Vis ... Et oublie-moi. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le garganta se referma, laissant Ulquiorra avec pour seule compagnie Grimmjow qui ne serait que plus furieux par la disparition de son rival. Mais il avait fait le bon choix. Il souhaitait qu'Orihime vive et elle était constamment en danger dans ce monde de monstres sans cœur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Mais moi je ne t'oublierai pas, » murmura-t-il avant de repartir au combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était officiellement plus dans le camp d'Aizen. Il ne faisait plus partie de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Il était un traître. Et même si cela le répugnait, pour Orihime, il allait se battre aux côtés de shinigamis pour détruire tous ceux qui pourraient faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un amour impossible. Elle était une humaine à la vie courte et éphémère, lui était un arrancar à la mort longue et éternelle. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait renvoyée avec Kurosaki. Lui, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ne pouvait rien offrir à cette humaine si ce n'est la mort, le chagrin et le désespoir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>